


I really do think you are an angel.

by ensemblegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, alkaloid concert, gay ppl, koga's gay af, lots of kisses!!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: Arashi watches the new alkaloid concert without telling her boyfriend.Stuff happens!alternately called naru fangirls over mayoi ft a gay ass koga
Relationships: Arashi Narukami & Koga Oogami, Ayase Mayoi/Narukami Arashi, Oogami Kouga/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I really do think you are an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVING MAJOR CREDIT TO AKICHAN FOR THE IDEA AND SOME PIECES OF THE TEXT!! ILYSM /P MWAH MWAH!!  
> -  
> i love them so much. so so so so much!!!

"Oh my god, Ari, can you PLEASE stop pinching my ears?!" Koga whisper-yelled.  
  
"No you idiot puppy, it's starting!! now shut up please, I would like to admire what my dearest has been up to for the last months~!" Arashi replied in a quick whisper, turning her heard to the big stage in front of them faster than she thought she could. 

She thought all of mayoi was perfection: he shone like the sun on stage, sung a song akin to a prayer, with his beauty rivaling that of Aphrodite herself. To say the same thing as, say, the the girl who was excessively fawning over someone, Mayoi’s steps were precise, expected of a senior top idol such as himself. everyone’s eyes were on them — on Alkaloid — but Mayoi’s presence stood out among the rest of them. His anxious eyes that shone like gems under the stage lights scanned the room quickly, closing as he took a deep breath and shot a glance to his friends. The song continued with it's gentle melody, envelopping the concert room with a such softness most people would think they're in a dream.

Koga's eyes were stuck on Tatsumi — his golden irises meeting purple ones, and a soft smile that could make anyone melt. His movements were perfect despite his flawed and hurt leg, despite every little thing, he was there, doing the absolute best anyone could ever ask for. Koga was in awe, mesmerized by those hands that flowed so gracefully around a calm face and defined frame. The clothing did nothing to help : the featherlight shirt and ornaments floating ever so slightly during every twirl of the arm kept distracting him from the music he was there to listen to. Damnit, church boy, why the hell are you so beautiful??

Though, Koga wasn't totally the only one sobbing over how pretty Alkaloid's live was. Arashi had her mouth open, hidden behind her hand, painted nails and glowing rings, her eyes gleaming with tears threatening to fall. She couldn't even begin to explain how everything made her feel. The music was as gentle as a hug but also rough like a tiny punch on the arm, and the look her dearest Mayoi had on his face... that look, that smile, that pure happiness he conveyed through his facial expression said so much about Alkaloid as a whole — they were his world, the joy of living. Even if he didn't want to admit it at times, he was so beautiful, charming and talented, one of the finest amongst gems. His blue eyes, so blue like the sky, crinkled by the smile he wore on his face, made him look even prettier if that was even possible. He always says how disgusting he looks, but now Arashi cannot even begin to understand his true beauty. His hair flowed around in rhythm with his clothing, belt and chains waving to the music he was singing oh so gracefully. While his part was a horrible burden to him, he seemed so carefree, everything he had been through lifted from his shoulders.|  
  
  


The song ended quicker than anticipated, the groups of fans gathered around starting to dress back up to fight against the coldish weather of October. Arashi and Koga were stuck there, tears in their eyes ruining the hours of makeup she used to make them both look amazing. Who would blame them? They saw their angels on stage, carefree as birds, with diamonds instead of eyes shining so bright they were almost blinded. They moved their heads to look at each other.  
  
  
"You didn't tell me Tatsumi would look this pretty?? Is this guy an actual angel???? What the heck!? He's so calm and elegant..." Koga went on and on, blush creeping onto his cheeks as he continued ranting about how beautiful his roommate (and boyfriend) is.

Arashi was busy taking in the pure beauty that Mayoi was on stage. She didn't process anything that was happening, or any word being told to her. She just sat in her seat, in awe, light, salty tears falling down slowly from her cheeks. She quickly noticed the cold and applied her makeup quickly with the small pouch she always brings with her.  
  
  


"I- I genuinely did not know... Oh my god, Koga-chan, have you seen Mayoi-chan?? He was... He was.. Oh my lord he was so pretty..." She whispered, still in total shock. 

They both got up from the chairs and walked towards the changing room. Tatsumi knew Koga was coming to see his live — after all, he was curious about Alkaloid stage power and how they were doing as a unit. Though, Mayoi had no idea that Arashi was coming. She knew that telling him would make him stress out a lot, stutter a bit during the live, or maybe fumble around with his chains a little too much during the last minutes of the live reserved to thanking the audience. She stayed behind the door, waiting for Mayoi to get out of his little hiding place. She knew he hated being taken away by force and wanted to take his time. 

Koga and Tatsumi went back to the dorms, hand in hand, puppy dog eyes looking at those of a divinity. They both looked exhausted and settled on cuddling right when they arrive at their dorm, an understandable decision due to the hour at which the live ended. 

Arashi waited for about 5 minutes until a purple head made its way to the entrance, blue eyes widening and soft lips quivering at the view. He didn't know she was going to be there!  
  
  
"Wah... Ara-sannn.... y-you didn't tell me you'd be hereee~!! Did you come to see the entire live..? Or are you just waiting for meee..?" he spoke calmly, his anxiety already slowed down by her presence.   
  
  
"Of course I came to see the live, dearest~! I would never miss an opportunity to see you on stage! Plus, I got to see Aira-chan's abilities for a bit~ He really is good!" She smiled, taking his hand in hers and making their way to their shared appartment. 

They had rented a small room close to the dorms for after-live nights and days that they dont feel okay enough to stay in the dorms; mental health and safety was very important to both of them. Arashi paid for most of the necessities, like electricity, groceries, and rent of course, while Mayoi was doing his best to support his unit financially after the debt of unit starting and the costume making. They would share the financial responsibilities once Alkaloid was out of debt, and once Mayoi was ready to as well.   
  
  
They didn't talk for the whole walk there. Mayoi was incredibly worn out, and Arashi was still so in awe that she was holding that angel's hand right now. Once they got in, Mayoi immediately went to flop on the bed with a deep sight, squeezing the first plushie he could reach. Arashi took off her shoes and coat and gave a quick kiss on Mayoi's head before going to take off her makeup.   
  
She came back a few minutes later, finding her boyfriend almost passed out on the bed, but without covers on! She went ahead and poked his cheek once or twice while whispering sweet nothings to him. Without a word, he got off the blankets. She got in bed close to him, and by instinct, he held her close.   
  
"Tired?" She asked softly, playing with Mayoi's hair and undoing his braid as gently as she could.  
  
No response from Mayoi, only a small mumble and shifting so he could bury his head further on the crook of her neck.   
  
  
  
  
"I love you. You were amazing today. Really. Your smile made me so happy I even cried, your eyes wee glowing and you looked so carefree. Even if you don't want to admit it, I really do think you are an angel. You're perfect," she mused in his ear, planting soft kisses on his forehead and nose.   
  
Still no response, but instead a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
  
\----  
  
both of them had fallen asleep, but small shifting of their bodies made Mayoi wake up drowsily. Even though his mind was telling him how unworthy he was, how disgusting his actions were, how horrible everything he had done to her could ever be, he still decided to play with Arashi's hair calmly for a few seconds before kissing her cheek back.   
  
  
"I-i love you.. too..~" 


End file.
